Individuals participating in strenuous sport or work activities all have a common problem, i.e., the degrading ability to grip objects as their hands perspire or become wet. Most choose to address the problem by wearing one of the numerous hand gloves available on the market. However, in all the textured gloves available today, the wearer in varying degrees sacrifices overall hand dexterity and tactile sensitivity for improved grip—especially when wet.
More specifically, conventional gloves are designed to withstand the rigors of extended work or play. In making them more durable, the materials inherently sacrifice both manual dexterity and tactile sensitivity to achieve the desired grip improvement. These conventional type gloves also do not tend to freely permit the escape of moisture and heat, thereby increasing overall perspiration that leads to even further loss of grip. These conventional types of gloves additionally sacrifice the maximization of overall handgrip and tactile sensitivity because they must incorporate thicker, more durable materials that will last repeatedly over time.